


And I Will Find You

by Cheerios789



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Romance, Sappy, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerios789/pseuds/Cheerios789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello peoples.  This is what comes from being obsessed with Solas/Lavellan.  I could not help myself.  I had to write them an ending.  There are major spoilers.  However, I leave many things vague, because we simply do not know what is going to happen.  </p>
<p>This story is not about postulating theories or rewriting the ending it is simply and purely about two people in love and finding some kind of happy ending to that.  If you are looking for that, then feel free to come on in and sit down and read.  I hope you like it, because I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again. It's me the writer lady! If you have clicked on this story you have waived your rights to no spoilers. :D
> 
> So, about this story I hope you can understand what is happening. I don't want to give anything away, because that ruins it a bit. Just keep an open mind for rather odd writing style and trust me when I say I truly tried to capture the beautiful story in my head. I wanted to capture that fairytale like quality that surrounds this romance.
> 
> Also, just so you know. The main character looks exactly like the female elf tarot card in my head.
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Soft and light and beautiful. The woman marveled at the place she had stumbled upon. It was an enclosed space with reaching natural stone walls and a shallow pond. Trees that were impossibly green clung to the water’s edge and dipped their roots in hungrily. She had never seen such a place. Of course that was not surprising to her as she had never seen many places and was in constant awe at the beauty and variation of the landscapes.

 

Words and expressions were so beyond her capability, that she did not even know that she was lacking them. She did know what trees were, but it was like a distant song of memory. She did not know their function, but she knew that they existed. However, water was a new thing and a flurry of excitement bubbled up within her as she raced across the small field.

 

She felt no fear or danger though she did not truly know what the substance was and so she stepped boldly into the shallow pool and let the clear cool water spill over her skin. A sound like a sharp note of music escaped her lips and the woman touched her mouth in awe.

 

Had she made that noise?

 

How marvelous.

 

The woman opened her mouth and began experimenting with the lilting laugh as it echoed off the stone walls. Such a beautiful and wondrous thing for that melody to originate from her, that thought made the woman pause. Could she make other things? Could she do other things? Could she create beauty like this place? Nothing was impossible to her and her only boundaries were her own thoughts.

 

“Please stop.”

 

Another voice? Another sound to add to her melody? Had she made that without thinking?

 

No, she decided. Nothing could be done without thinking about it first. Even movement was impossible if one did not think about it. She could recall a dark horrible time when she first existed and had not known that she could move. The woman did not like to think about that loneliness.

 

Not wishing to dwell on the memories, the woman spun around to find the voice. A spirit shaped like a man stood on the bank. That was not very strange. She had seen countless spirits and some of them were shaped with limbs and a body like her own. The woman sent him the gift of her new found laughter. Perhaps he would join with her for a time. She had liked it when spirits followed her on her never ending exploration.

 

The man’s face turned away at her gift. “You are not her and you do not understand what you are reflecting. Please leave me, spirit.”

 

The woman stood in the water and stared at the man. She did not understand. His voice was like music much like her own had been, but it was a sad and lonely tune. Why didn’t he speak like the other spirits? She could not understand his song and it made her chest hurt with each rise and fall of her breath. The pain was new and it scared her.

 

She loathed to leave the cool water, but the man was a curious thing. He seemed bright and dim and strange. She was out of the water in a few short steps as she moved fluidly through the air that separated them. Though the man’s face was turned away from her, the woman was sure that he was watching her approach.

 

She could see him much better this close up and she stood and watched the light dapple off of his clothes and skin. It was very pretty and the woman almost forgot her mission. She needed to make the man join her song with a cheerful tune instead of his mournful dirge, because the hollow ache in her chest had only grown stronger.

 

She gave him the gift of her voice again and raised it in a cheerful melody that echoed off of the stones and the water. Surely that would make him happy and join with her for a time. The woman was very proud of the sound she had created. It was hers and it was a precious thing to share with him.

 

The man did not join her though. Instead he raised his hand to cover his face.

 

The woman did not understand. That clawing pain in her chest clutched sharply. What was this? She had known fear before when she was alone in the dark, but she had not felt this strongly. The woman wanted him to share his thoughts with her like the other spirits did. She wanted to understand how he felt. She wanted to learn, but he was closed off and quiet and only made noises with his mouth.

 

The woman stared at the side of his face and traced the angular line of his jaw with her eyes. As she did so she ran a hand over the same features on her own face. Naturally she had never seen her own face, but she was excited to learn that she had similar features. Some of the other spirits had been so different than her. Some had too many eyes and others had horns or tails. She liked that he was like her.

 

The man had the most curious ears. She had not seen any quite like them in her travels. The ends came to sharp points. The woman let out another short laugh when she felt her own ears and found them the same. How strange that she had not noticed before now. Perhaps the man did not know? It would not surprise her if he did not, after all one cannot see their own face. The woman reached out and touched the man’s ear while holding onto her own. Surely he would understand that they were the same and then he would join in her song and journey. Maybe even then he would share his thoughts with her.

 

He did not.

 

Instead he jerked away from her touch. “I cannot do this. I’m sorry, you cannot understand. Begone, spirit.”

 

The man made a motion with his hand and then the beautiful glade and the man was gone. She stood on the rocky terrain of the empty place between dreams alone and abandoned.

 

She created a new sound then that was entirely different from the laughter.

 

The woman cried.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman did not know how long she cried, but the sound that she made was mournful and harsh. The tears seemed to both help the ache in her chest and also deepen it. It made no sense. It made her hurt. Why had he done that?  

 

_How_ had he done that?

 

The thought made the sad sound she was making stop as she considered it. The man was like her, but the man had made her go away. Could she make spirits go away?

 

The woman looked down at her hand. She had the same number of fingers as the man, but hers were much smaller. Would that make a difference? She made the motion that the man had before she was pulled away, but nothing happened.

 

He must have done something else as well as the motion. There had been a curious feel to the air and his spirit before he sent her away. It was like he had unwrapped a great cloth that was turned about him and covered everything in that fabric except for her and then he had carried it all away.

 

Did she have a cloth like that? Could she pick things up and create something?

 

The woman felt around her body for the cloth she had seen the man use. But all she found was the light wrappings that draped and wrapped her figure. No, that was wrong. He had not used his clothes, she remembered. He had used his spirit.

 

The woman focused on herself. She only needed to try; after all she had long ago discovered that she could do anything. But this was much harder than moving or making pretty sounds with her mouth. The woman could barely feel the light sensation of that thing the man had used. It was definitely within her, but it was trapped too tightly. She could only brush her fingers against the cloth without actually moving it. She tried again, struggling to grasp that indescribable thing that she held within herself.

 

It didn’t work. That didn’t make sense. She could do anything.

 

Frustrated the woman dropped her hand to her side and started walking once again. It was easy to walk though the land here was much harsher and rockier than other places. The woman was forced to walk around large rocks or scramble over ledges and slide down the side to the bottom. Before she had met the man she would have marveled at the harsh landscape and sought the strange beauty in it, but now her thoughts were occupied with the man. She wanted to know why she felt the hollow pit when she met him and why she longed to touch him.

 

These emotions felt new to her, but there was a familiarity to them that puzzled her. As though her body knew the answer, but her head did not. She had never considered a time when she was not within the darkness alone and unmoving. She had always thought that that was the beginning, but what if it wasn’t? What would that mean?

 

The woman was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she did not realize she had reached a wall until she walked into it. Startled she looked up and found that the wall was actually a mountain and stretched on forever to her right and left. The woman tried to climb up the side, but the mountain was too steep and she fell back down again. There was no pain though. She had never felt pain other than the time with the man.

 

The woman wanted to know what was on the other side of the mountain. She wondered if she could see far into the distance from the top. The woman could not go forwards though with only her legs to help her and she did not want to go back. She never went backwards. The way was always forward.

 

Perhaps she could fly.

 

That was a curious thought. She had never flown before, but then she was sure she had never done many things before. As with everything the woman did, she tried.

 

It was an interesting thing. At first she tried to jump, but she just fell back to the ground. Then she tried to run and jump, but she just fell back to the ground. Then she tried to climb a large rock and jump off that. That almost worked, but then she fell back to the ground.

 

She was frustrated, but it was a good kind of frustrated. She was sure that she could do this. She just needed to learn how. It was a puzzle and she discovered that she loved puzzles. The woman climbed back on top of the large boulder. Since that had been her best try yet. The problem, she thought, was that she was falling to the ground. But why was she falling to the ground? What about the ground made it so irresistible that she was forced back down to it?

 

The woman did not think she could change the ground, because it was very large and stretched everywhere. Instead she focused on herself. If she could not change the world, then she should try to change herself. The woman opened her inner self and commanded her body to fly. She would be light and free and the ground would not matter, because she would never touch it.

 

Then she jumped.

 

Something wonderful and secret opened deep within her and the woman felt a rush of power that sang in her flesh like an old friend. She did not bother to worry about falling. She was flying, because she could do anything.

 

The woman laughed at the ground as she soared above it and slipped through the air towards the top of the mountain. Finally she would see what lay on the other side.

 

The top of the mountain reached towards the dark and verdant sky like a sharp and jagged claw. The woman had a hard time finding a place to rest her feet as the rock was all sharp points. Eventually she found a small ledge though she had to lean against the side to keep her balance. The woman tucked the secret that let her fly back in its place deep within her. She was not scared to let it go, because now she knew where to find it.

 

Her prize was a spectacular view of the lands that stretched out vast and endless before her. There were floating lands far off in the distance that sat suspended in the air. The woman wondered if the land she was on was also floating and found the idea quite wonderful. She wondered who had taught the ground to fly. Or maybe it was like her and had a special secret and had taught itself. The woman liked the thought that even the rocky and jagged terrain was alive and thinking. Perhaps she could make friends with it.

 

She shared her gift of laughter with the sky and the mountain. The sound was beautiful up here and seemed to stretch everywhere. Emboldened by the acoustics, the woman modulated her voice and explored the range of her tongue and throat.

 

Something oily shivered coldly across her skin and the woman stopped her serenade. The woman looked around for the distracting presence. She had met many spirits, but had never felt one that made her feel this … uncomfortable.

 

A woman with a long tail and horns appeared next to her on the ledge. The spirit felt too close to the woman and so she backed further away.

 

_You are a curious thing. Lost and alone and no idea what you are._

 

The spirit told her in that way that spirits talked, like they were whispering inside her. The woman usually liked that. It usually felt safe and wonderful, but she did not like this spirit. The spirit’s thoughts pushed against her own abrasively and it felt like an intrusion.

 

_You do not wish to be alone. You never used to be did you know that? Once whole nations fell before you and begged you to raise them up. They made you into their Goddess and you were worshipped. Never alone and never lost._

 

The woman did not know what the spirit was talking about. That was not who she was and she did not understand Nations or Gods. She would not want people to fall before her. She just wanted to make the sky and mountain hear her and join in her song.

 

The spirit raised her arm and gently touched the woman’s shoulder. The motion made her feel sick and the woman squirmed away again. The ledge was narrow and she was almost out of space to retreat to.

 

_I understand now._

 

The spirit stretched her maw into a barbaric and greedy smile.

 

_You want him. You had him once and it was good. Would you like to have him again?_

 

The spirit rippled and then reformed into the man. The woman gasped as the pain in her chest blossomed fresh and tender. The spirit-shaped-like-the-man slid his hand behind the woman’s neck and leaned in close. Tears pulled themselves free from the woman’s eyes and fell heavy down her face.

 

_Ma vhenan, you are so beautiful._

 

The woman whimpered and pulled away. She did not want this. She did not understand what the spirit was offering her. The woman tried to get away but the spirit had her trapped between the man’s stolen arms. Had he truly held her like this once? Again it felt like her body remembered, but her mind could not conjure up the image or the feel of him. She scratched and clawed for a memory that did not exist.

 

The woman panicked and the tears were falling again. She couldn’t … she couldn’t.

 

No, that was wrong. The woman could do anything.

 

She pushed against the spirit’s chest and ducked under his arm. The ledge was too close though and the woman fell off of the mountain. She unfurled that secret power and let it surround her. She forgot to think of flying though as her mind was filled with images of that strange man.

 

Then she was not falling, instead the mountains and sky were falling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The woman looked around and puzzled over this new place she found herself. She was not sure what had happened, but she accepted that she had been the one to do it. Had she created this place? If so it was a strange thing.

 

The ground was hard packed and ice was treacherously laced in the dirt. Wooden structures were haphazardly strewn along the poorly maintained path and tents were set up in every available plot of open ground. A large stone building dominated the scene and the sight of it brought a pang of guilt in the woman’s chest.

 

The woman decided that she did not create this place, because she could not create something she did not know. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, but it made sense.

 

Her legs seemed to know where to go and the woman let them take her down the path. It felt like the right direction though and it was as good a direction as any. The woman tried to marvel at this new place, but she couldn’t make herself excited like she could in the past. Instead she felt strangely. It was like sadness, but also something else.

 

The place was too quiet. Where were all the people?

 

The woman was walking up some stairs when she stopped and tilted her head curiously. Why had she thought there should be people? The woman felt a bite of panic at the notion. It was like she was reaching for something and finding nothing. Where were the people? Why wasn’t it cold? Shouldn’t it be cold and smell of sweat and campfires?

 

“You followed me here? Can I have no peace in my own memories?”

 

The woman looked up in shock. The man was leaning against a wooden building and he was frowning deeply at her. This time she did not offer him her laughter and she did not approach him. Though the woman could not understand him, she could learn from her mistakes. She could try to understand him and she felt that it was imperative that she did. He was like her. He could not speak like spirits did and he did not easily change his form like the other spirits. He was static, fixed, and whole; a single point that her world swung around. She wondered how she had not found him before.

 

“You would cloak yourself in the false light of a spirit from my own memory. The illusion is very fluid and complete, but that was a real woman and I would not have you pretend to be what is no more.”

 

His song did not seem harsh to her ears, but she could feel the underlying sadness though he tried to mask it. Why would he hide that? It would be better to let it out. Songs can lie, but the ear will always catch the discordant melody.

 

“If I cannot be rid of you, then tell me why you persist in haunting me.”

 

The woman liked the way he was looking at her. Last time he had hidden his face, but now he had captured her in his grey-blue eyes and it felt peaceful and safe. Her muscles again seemed to know something that she did not and the tight tension in her stance eased. His song was beautiful, she decided. It was soft and firm, but little edges sheathed in velvet were tucked within the layers. It was thrilling and mournful and dangerous. It was a thousand little lies wrapped around a shining beautiful truth.

 

She had never heard anything like it.

 

The other spirits did not know how to be dynamic.

 

“Are you trying to help me? To ease my pain in the only way you know how?”

 

Why was his song so sorrowful? Who had he lost? The woman could understand loss for she had lost as well.

 

_Everyone. They are all gone. To walk alone, I cannot do it again. Tell me how, Abelas, I am ready._

 

The woman’s chest felt like it had split open and she stumbled backwards with a cry. Something had stretched and pulled inside her and the memory that was ripped from her was a fragment of shredded parchment in a language she did not understand. It hurt.

 

When she opened her eyes again, the man had moved closer and was bent slightly at the waist to observe her. The woman wanted him to go away, because the pain was too fresh and her chest was too tight.

 

“You are a young spirit.” The man sang softly. “You cannot understand me, can you?”

 

The woman stared back into his eyes and wondered if they had ever been happy. He might be able to help her. Maybe he could take her pain? She had met a spirit who helped her get over her fear of the darkness once. The spirit had whispered words of wisdom and filled her heart with light. Perhaps he could do the same? He seemed very strong.

 

“I had hoped a spirit might choose to emulate her one day. I suppose I wished for more time to pass, but that pain will always be fresh. Still I cannot have you near me right now. She would laugh at my melancholy and cheer me, but you can only reflect the barest fraction of her light. Forgive me, my friend. I am sure we will meet again and then perhaps we will speak.”

 

The woman watched as the man lifted his hand and reached for his unfurling power. He was going to leave her again. In a panic, she seized his wrist to stop him. He needed to help her and not run away. The man’s power stuttered for a moment when her skin touched his own and the woman thought that perhaps that had been enough, but then he completed the motion.

 

And he was gone.

 

And she was alone, again.

 

* * *

 

 

The woman did not know what to do anymore. She could start walking again, but she now knew it would lead her back to him. Her chest hurt and she wanted it gone. She wanted everything gone.

 

With a cry of mingling pain and frustration, the woman reached into the secret place and took out her power. This time she only told it to do one thing. Destroy.

 

The rocky and mountainous landscape tucked under the dark green sky shook with the heavy sounds of boulders turned to sand. The woman manipulated and reformed the world around her with her will and rage. She lifted heavy boulders and crushed them into fine powder. But still her chest hurt and still she felt empty.

 

_Inquisitor?_

 

The woman turned to find the intrusive spirit. Across the valley she had crafted between the mountains, a man with light hair and a hunched loose gait tread lightly on the thick layer of dust that coated the ground. She did not want him. She did not want another to know how she felt. It was her pain and she wanted it gone and she wanted to keep it and she wanted to be better.

 

The woman cried out at the tumult of conflicting emotions. She lifted her hands to her chest and flicked her palms to face the spirit and then pushed in his direction. A wall of stone rose up from the ground at her command and sped towards the approaching spirit. The spirit did not break his stride until just before the stone was to hit him and then he winked away.

 

Only to reappear an arm’s length away from the woman.

 

_Pain, sharp, and hot. Like knives in my back and blood in my lungs. He doesn’t want to see me and yet I find him. Again and again. Sorrow and sadness and anger and betrayal. Always betrayal._

 

The spirit gasped as he looked at the woman. She did not attack him again. She did not want to anymore it was useless. The woman sat down in the loose sand of her own making and traced symbols she did not know on the surface.

 

_You found him? Solas, you found Solas. Always gone, but never forgotten. That wound never left you like a scab picked at over and over to be kept fresh._

 

The woman frowned at the word it did not sound right in her mind, but the spirit conjured up the image of the man inside of her head and showed her who he meant. The spirit crouched down in front of the woman and she stopped tracing in the sand to look at him.

 

_You are sad and lonely. I cannot heal you and you would not want me to take this pain. Though you ask for it now, I know that you would want to keep it._

 

The woman frowned and looked back at her drawing. She did want it gone. How could this spirit not see that truth?

 

_Inquisitor, you must hear me now. I know that you are there. I can feel you. You are not broken or a fragment. You are whole. There was a mistake, a flaw, an unforeseen occurrence when you slept. Abelas was to be your guide, but the connection was formed all wrong. It got twisted and turned around an older connection. He cannot be your guide now. Solas, it must be Solas. You have to find him. Your body is gone, asleep and still. You are all that remains._

 

She did not want to find him again. He would send her away and it would hurt and she would cry and she would feel weak. The woman was tired of feeling weak.

 

_You lashed out at the ground. Anger on your lips, but sorrow in your heart. Control and purpose and power, you needed this, but that was wrong. You gave the mountain the gift of your song and then you struck against it. You hurt it to fill the hollow ache, but it only made it worse._

 

The woman bowed her head in defeat. The spirit was right. It had only made it worse.

 

_We have to hurry, Inquisitor._ _You cannot stay here indefinitely. You will fade into the Beyond and be cast upon the vastness._

 

The woman looked down at her hands that were coated in the fine powder and sand. Moving forward was the only right thing to do. She was sitting still now and that had only made things worse. She looked at the spirit with the pale skin and large eyes. She held out her hand to him. He took it and helped her stand up.

 

_I cannot lead you to him. He took away the shape of his soul from me so I could not reach him. You have it though and he has yours. You can find him._

 

Yes, that made sense to the woman. She knew she would always find him again.

 

_You stayed still so you wouldn’t find him. You have done that before, Inquisitor. Eighty turns around the sun and you stayed still. Never searching, never reaching, never seeking, because he asked you not to. This time you need him._

 

The woman nodded her head. She could not remember what he was referencing, but it did sound like her. The other spirits she had met liked to talk about her and talk about the strange things that she had done, but they never sounded like her. But this spirit he actually knew her.

 

He did not respond, but took her hand and offered her a smile. The woman mirrored the expression on her own face and they walked forward together.

 

* * *

 

 

_This was our home for a long time. You made it beautiful and loud and bright._

 

The spirit told the woman as they ascended the steep steps to the massive keep. She marveled at the place. It was so empty and cold, but she would have liked to make it loud and bright. She had had far too much quiet and darkness.

 

The hall was grand and long. It felt like a yawning maw that threatened to consume her. She found that she could not look at the large red throne in the back.

 

_Stained with the blood of thousands or is it millions now? Never be clean again. Scrub the floor. I won’t kill another one. I don’t want to, but they make me. I send the ones I can away or give them jobs or imprison them. But some refuse. Some want to die. They make me._

 

The spirit clenched his hand around hers and brushed a damp trail away from her face.

 

_That was then. You need a guide. The memories will consume you. You must not think about them. It is hard, I know._

 

The man started to walk to a door on the right, but the woman shook her head and walked forward past the long tables and tall statues of people with ears like hers and golden wings and mosaics of strange faces and golden tablets depicting scenes long since past. She stood at the foot of the throne and stared at it. It was hers. She knew that. But somehow she did not belong to it. It had been a shackle she had forged herself, but she was free now.

 

The spirit was right. She should not dwell on it. She needed the man. She needed Solas.

 

The woman turned to the left and opened the door. There were many, many steps that twisted and turned higher and higher into the sky. At last they reached the top and the woman stared at the bedroom. This was hers too. She had never spent as much time here as she should have. Sleep had always been hard to find and if she was honest she had feared the day that she forgot that herbal scent he had left on her pillow and she had been scared to find him in her dreams. That would have broken her.

 

The woman let out a sharp cry of pain at the memory. It was wrong and disjointed, like she was trying to fit a piece of a puzzle in the wrong spot. The spirit turned the woman and forced her to focus on him.

 

_You are fine. It hurts, because you are not ready. You need all of the pieces and I cannot show you the way. I wish I could help you._

 

The calm words he gave her and his presence quieted the pain.

 

“Did you find me again?”

 

The man’s mournful song echoed in her ears and a different kind of pain bloomed fresh in her chest. She did not want to see him again. He might tear away from her and send her out to wander alone. Would she have this friendly spirit with her this time, she wondered.

 

_I am not going to leave you._

 

The bright blue eyes of spirit reassured her and the woman rallied her strength and will. She stepped towards the balcony where she had heard the man’s song.

 

He stood facing the mountains and glacier filled valley with his hands resting heavily on the banister and his head hanging low.

 

“Ah, so it is you.” He said before he turned around to face her. “I must admit I … Cole?”

 

“Solas.”

 

The woman stared at the spirit in wonder. She did not know he could make the song with his mouth as well. His song was not quite sad, but resolute and determined. It was compassionate and warm. Though she did like the man’s voice better. His filled the empty hole inside her and was somehow richer and fuller.

 

The man’s eyes darted between her and the spirit. He seemed confused and pained.

 

“What is this? What are you doing here?”

 

“She went to sleep, because she was tired.”

 

The man with the ears like her own stepped backwards until his legs hit the stone railing. “Lavellan is dead, Cole. I went to her funeral. This is a clever spirit not her.”

 

“No. She said that she had lived her life and poured the good she could into the world. She was dying. She was so old.”

 

“Could even she bring back the old magic like that?” The man’s hands clenched the railing until his knuckles were white.

 

“She asked and begged and pleaded with Abelas. She read everything. Dangerous, he refused. But then he agreed.”

 

“Uthenera.” The man breathed the song and then turned to look at the woman. His brow was drawn down and he was frowning deeply.

 

She longed to reach out and smooth that brow. He was far too sad and serious. Grim and fatalistic, he had named himself, but that was wrong. He had always sought the light in the world, but the darkness cut him too deeply. She had tried to soothe his worries and offer him some peace, but it always turned into war and blood and death. She could never offer him more than feverish kisses stolen in corners of the Beyond. It had been real though, that had been one of the only true things he had ever told her.

 

The pain that cut through the woman made her vision go white. She forgot where she was and what she was and all she had learned for a few brief moments. When the world came back into focus the man was closer to her. He was not touching her, but he had come so very close. The spirit had his arm around her and she could feel him whispering soothing words in her mind, but her attention was firmly on the man.

 

“Ma vhenan, you came to me as your guide?” The man reached out and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. It was a mirror of the same action the spirit on the mountain had done, but this was really the man and not a reflection. This was right and this was what she wanted. “I sent you away, because I dared not look too closely at you. I have failed you in that regard far too many times. I am sorry. You cannot understand what it means that your spirit chose me as your guide in this. It is an honor I do not deserve.”

 

The man took the woman’s hand and whispered words she could not hear, but she could feel them resonating through her. They did not take and they did not force, instead they gently lifted a veil that her mind was clouded with. The woman did not change, because she had always been the woman and could only ever be the woman. Instead she became complete. She became Lavellan.

 

“Solas.” She whispered as though she could always speak. Lavellan stepped into his embrace and let herself be wrapped tightly in his arms. Her mouth sought his and he let her take the heat and passion she needed from him.

 

Solas broke the kiss with a pained moan and stepped back though he did not let go of her. “You would not want this if you knew. I should have told you long ago.”

 

Lavellan smiled and traced the familiar shape of his face with her fingers. He was exactly and perfectly the same as he had been. “I am over a hundred years old, Solas.” She told him with that slight quirk of her lips she had always worn. “I am well past the anger and desperation that you left me with.”

 

Solas looked down and away from her, but she turned his face to keep those eyes on her. Lavellan was greedy and wanted his attention on her and not his regrets.

 

“It was not my spirit that sought you as my guide nor was it a quirk of fate. I did this, Solas. It was only ever going to be you. I do know what that means and I am jealous for your company. There will be time for revelations and secrets later, Solas.” She thumbed his full bottom lip and could not help but drop a kiss on it. “Ma emma lath, Ma vhenan'ara. I would have been here sooner, but there were duties and responsibilities.”

 

“There are duties and responsibilities here as well, vhenan.” Solas responded with a touch of that familiar dryness in his tone. Some of the tension eased from his limbs and he stepped closer to her.

 

“Good. I am sure I’d go quite mad without them.”

 

Solas breathed a soft chuckle and he kissed her.

 

And so it was that the woman found the man and the man, in turn, found the woman. For they were both rare and marvelous spirits that had fallen together and twisted about the other until they could not be separated ... not even by a God.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, you actually read all of that? Do you teeth hurt with how sappy it was? 
> 
> I don't care. I needed to have this. I needed a semi-happy ending. I hope I was clear enough with what happened. It's cumbersome, although fun, to use spirit-speak to describe really complex magic stuff. 
> 
> Here's a cookie and a hug. Sorry about the cavities.
> 
> :D
> 
> Love you.


End file.
